naruto and hinata love story
by narutohinata4life
Summary: not much to say here this is my first love story i wrote and i chose to publish, if ya like it i am happy if you dont the i dont care just comment or pm me what you think


**"The Big Question"**

**Chapter 1**

**Hey everyone it is me narutohinata4life here with my first story to my take on Naruto and Hinata in a relationship in high school. Now i dont want you to think i cant wright, and i am trying to get that out of my way for anybody who cares about spelling mistakes please leave it in a comment or something like that pm me or anything to let me know what i did wrong so i can go back fix it and give you guys a better story. I do not own anything in naruto if i did i would not have this bullshit about naruto loving hinata, i would have already killed a certain uchiha and a loud mouth pinkette. So enjoy the story and please dont flame me this is my first story i am trying just to let you guys know enjoy!**

The final bell had just rung at Konoha High School when a certain blonde headed ninja was leaving his 7th period class. He had only cared for the walk home because of a certain girlfriend he has. This exact girl's name is Hinata Hyugaa the eldest daughter of the highest ranking clans in Konoha. As, usual he had only one thing on his mind, and that was to go see her blonde boyfriend Naruto Uzamaki. He had lived a sad lonely life of being a reject to the village and an orphan, because of one certain demon the nine tailed fox Kyubii or Karama. The demon fox had once attacked the village intent on destroying it, but when all hope was lost the 4th hokage Minato Namakaze (Naruto's father). Minato was the only one in the village who had the power to stop the Kyubii once and for all. After, hours of intense battling between the demon and the hokage he decided to end all of it for both of them. Minato was doing this to save the ones he loved and the ones that loved him. He was especially crushed when his wife Kushina Uzamaki had died giving birth to Naruto. The 4th had used the seal only know to a few people in the ninja world to seal a demon, but it came with a devilish price of your life. Minato had no other choice but to seal the demon inside Naruto to protect the village from further harm. The 4ths final words were '' I love you my son and i hope one day you will become a great ninja and I hope as well as a great hokage," Minato finished before sealing the demon inside of Naruto sacrificing himself for the village and his sons sake. Hinata snapped out of confusion when she saw a hand in front of her face waving trying to get her attention. " Hinata-chan (-chan means like a female you like a lot same for -kun) you worried me there for a second when you didn't see me i thought your were mad at me or something,'' Naruto said with a sad look on his face. " I'm so sorry Naruto-kun i was lost in my thoughts there for a second but I could never be mad at you i love you to much to be mad at you" Hinata said poking him in his sides." Hinata-chan I know this because I have a huge surprise for you when we get back to my apartment so come on I don't want to wait any longer I might ruin the surprise," Naruto told his blue haired girlfriend hearing her giggle as he poked her stomach. The two loving couple waited for their bus to arrive just like all of the bus riders of bus 23. When the bus driver pulled up he was angry and sweating from all the younger students on the bus running and yelling. He closed the door as Naruto was the last one on the bus and he found an empty seat for him and Hinata to sit in. The young couple had talked and giggled about their conversation when a certain nosey pink haired girl named Sakura Haruno questioned them on what they were talking about." Naruto what are you and Hinata talking about?" she questioned the couple. "Nothing that concerns you Sakura so why don't you and follow Sasuke around like you always do," Hinata added in a cold voice. Naruto knew exactly why Hinata had the tone she did with Sakura, the pink haired kunoichi had always been a jerk to Naruto since the academy days. She would punch his head for asking stupid questions, said no to all the times he asked her out, and worst of all she had beaten the living crap out of Naruto for accidently kissing Sasuke in the academy when he was pushed into Sasuke. Sakura got mad at this and decided that Naruto was going to sit down and let his girlfriend talk to her like that so she decided to fix Naruto. Sakura reared back her fist to punch Naruto but when she swung someone grabbed her wrist and that person was Hinata. " Sakura i suggest you go sit down before Hinata does something she doesn't want to do" Naruto warned the pink haired fan girl (Fan girls are like girls who follow one guy around no matter how many they are rejected they will keep trying to win the boy over). Sakura saw no way to get her answer so she returned back to her seat in defeat. Naruto turned to Hinata and noticed she had a very angry look on her face so Naruto tried to comfort her and tell her it's alright but no matter what he tried she wouldn't calm down. Naruto had one more idea and he hoped it would work on her, he took her hand and lifted it up to get her attention; when she looked at him she was astonished at what she saw. He had a smile on his face that made her worry for him but her worry was soon washed away as he leaned in and kissed her softly on her lips before her hands shot up and pulled him in for a longer kiss. As, they parted from their kiss together the only word each one of them could say was "wow" as they had kissed many times in their 6 years of dating, but none of them could compare to the kiss they just shared." Now Hinata-chan maybe you will pay attention to me and stop worrying about Sakura so do you want to guess what your surprise is because i can give it to you right now if you want" Naruto said getting Hinata to wonder what it was he had in store for her. " Naruto-kun I would like to see what the surprise is now" Hinata told him in a serious tone." Ok Hinata-chan but if you don't like it then I'll just say you wanted to know, but ok I'll have to have the bus pull over for me so hold on a minute" Naruto told his anxious and nervous girlfriend. He went to the front of the bus to talk to the bus driver he knew all to well." Naruto why the hell are you standing up while I'm driving huh go get in your seat now" the old man told the boy." Sorry Zabuza-san but i can't do that, because you see that beautiful girl back there with the blue hair" he said pointing to Hinata who noticed this and wondered what he was doing." I see her so what" Zabuza said in a confused voice." Well I want you to pull over so i can propose to her, because we have been together now 6 years 5 months and 42 days which if you ask me is a long time" Naruto said with a smile on his face because he was happy he knew about how long they were together." Ok Naruto but you owe me when we get back to school tomorrow." Zabuza stated pulling to the side of the highway. Naruto could only smile as he walked back to HInata who was giving him all kinds of questioning looks before he said something that broke her thought. "Stand up Hinata-chan he said in a now serious tone" while kneeling on one knee reaching into his backpack for a ring that he had in store for her. She saw the way he was and could only gasp when he pulled out a blood red velvet box that said " I Love You Hinata" Naruto opened up the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring that had a huge diamond in the middle of the ring. His words made Hinata freeze in shock when he said " Hinata-hime will you be my wife and make me an even luckier man to have had the privilege to hold you and your hand in your time of need, and just to make you happy." Naruto said to the now frozen in place Hinata before she said the only words Naruto wanted to hear from her. " YES,YES,YES,Naruto I will marry you, you are the only man I need in my life from now and until I die I want you by my side" she said helping him put the ring and kissing him deeply on the lips. The only sound from the other people on the bus was either " good for you" or "she's got herself a keeper", everyone else said at one time " AWWWWWWWWWWWW" before Zabuza slammed on the gas slinging Naruto and Hinata into their seat on top of each other. They both didn't care about Zabuza or anybody elese at the moment because they were both in their own little worlds enjoying each other's kissing ability. The blonde and blue headed students sat up after their little make out session to see Sakura steaming mad from the affection Naruto showed Hinata that she wished Sasuke would show her. She started to get up and cuss Hinata out but before she could her crush Sasuke Uchiha went stomping back to Hinata for an answer on why the hell she was with someone like Naruto instead of an almighty Uchiha. When he made it back there he yelled at Naruto and threw the blonde ninja in a seat at the back of the bus before sitting next to Hinata and yelling at her he asked " listen you stupid Hyugaa whore I don't know who you think you are but being with Naruto is the most idiotic choice i have ever heard a woman say and instead you could be with an all mighty Uchiha clan to help me restore my clan and i bet our children would be real interesting with the eyes of a sharigan and byakugann" Sasuke said before he was picked up by Naruto and punched until he couldn't stay awake and was knocked out cold. Naruto threw Sasuke's knocked out body onto the floor and spit on him before returning to Hinata to help her get over the whole scene with Sasuke. Naruto had sat and looked at Hinata and noticed she was scared and crying her eyes out from the mean things Sasuke said. "Naruto-kun please don't ever let him come near me or anyone I love, please I don't want any of them hurt or sad because of our marriage" Hinata said through her sobbing voice while she held her head into Naruto's chest so he could hold her until she didn't want him to hold her anymore. While Naruto was talking to Hinata he didn't notice Sasuke get off the floor with an angry face on him and he just walked up to Naruto and punched him onto the floor before punching Hinata and then taking a head full of hair of Hinata's head and kissing her on the lips forcedly before he was tackled onto the floor and the living crap beat out of him by Naruto who was now crying and angry at the same time. Hinata saw this and grabbed Naruto before Naruto could finish the final punch to kill Sasuke. Hinata just grabbed Naruto's crying face and smashed her lips into his to see if it would help his weakened and angry state. Surprisingly to her that he returned the kiss with much passion and she thought that it was to show her he didn't want her to leave him for Sasuke, and show her he did because she was enjoying the kiss so much that they didn't notice that the bus had stopped for them to get off the bus and go home. Zabuza finally had to go back and disturb the young couple from their enjoyable make out session." Naruto you and Hinata need to get off of my bus now or would you like to go with me to meet my daughter Haku who has been dying to meet a decent man so i guess if yall want to stay then fine so lets go shall we?" Zabuza said with a smirk on his face when he noticed Naruto's face pale at Haku's name, because he remembers all to well of the last time he saw Haku in the country of Waves. Naruto practically ran through the door to get home and with Hinata still in his arms he didn' notice Neji Hyugaa watching Naruto carry Hinata to his house. " Naruto if you do anything with Hinata I swear i will make you pay for hurting my cousin" Neji thought to himself as he noticed his girlfriend TenTen walking with a limp and he knew to well where the limp came from. Once Naruto and Hinata was inside Naruto's apartment they began their make out session again except this time with much force and love mixed in with the emotions being shown. The only thing that could be heard was soft moans from Hinata who was enjoying herself to much from the pure pleasure of kissing with Naruto. Naruto to Hinata's disappointment ended the kiss to go and get something for her to wear when she stays the night at his apartment. " Sorry Hinata-hime I didn't mean to make you upset by ending our fun but you are going to need something to sleep in while you are sleeping over tonight as of course our first night married, and don't worry i won't try or do anything until you want me to" Naruto said while kissing Hinata on the forehead before going into his bedroom for the night.

**Naruto and Hinata are the most cutest couple in eyes because of Hinata's caring and beautiful features and Naruto's hyper and supportive attitude all the time. Sakura is a fangirl who will do anything to have Sasuke the boy of her dreams. Sasuke is the last survivor of his clan other than his older brother Itachi. Sasuke swore that he would kill Itachi and restore his clan in the process. Sasuke thinks just because of the Uchiha clan is his own clan that he can boss everyone around and can have whatever he wants. Zabuza is a swordsman of the mist village. He was once with mist but that was until he met Naruto whom convinced him to come back to the village of Konohankagure. Zabuza and Haku are not related by blood but as trainer and apprentice. Zabuza had led a great and bloody battle between Kakashi until Kakashi used a move that he did not copy from anyone, called the raikiri, the attack was meant to kill Zabuza but it was blocked by Haku who used an ice mirror to protect them both and Naruto to knock some sence into Kakashi and convinced him to allow the pair to come back and train with them at Konoha. Kakashi is a one-eyed teacher who is a major pervert upon reading Icha Icha Paradise all the time no-stop. He has both eyes but decides to keep one eye hidden because of his Sharingan a kekkei genkai of the Uchiha clan. There are only 3 different kekkei genkai and those are the byakugann a style of fighting that allows the user to see 380****0**** around themselves and can see the inside of the body like blood stream chakara points, and vital organs. The second kekkei genkai is the Sharigan which is basically a theif eye, the eye can steal moves of other people who have used them in combat against the sharingan and also they have diffrent modes one mode is you have to kill your best friend to acheive. The last one is hayou which is the ice control eye, this means you can do anything with ice from toothpicks to chains for interigation and the ice doesn't melt if in the heat so you don't have to worry about that either. That my friends is the summary of this chapter and i will have another summary with my next chapter! So enjoy the little brake until the other chapter! **


End file.
